


Where in the World is Cascade, Washington?

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2002.Blair checks a map.





	Where in the World is Cascade, Washington?

"Problem, Chief?" Jim asked, in response to the puzzled look on Blair's face.

Blair shrugged. "No, not really." He looked back down at the map in his hands. "Just something kind of weird."

"What's that?" Jim moved closer to take a look over Blair's shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"Cascade."

Jim gave his friend a questioning look. "Cascade, Washington?"

"Yeah," Blair answered, a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, Cascade is right here." Jim said slowly, pointing helpfully to a spot on the map.

"Yeah, I know. But, it's also here." Blair pointed to a different spot on the map. "And here," he added.

Jim did a double-take. "And here." He pointed at yet another location on the map. "And here's another one. This one's in Canada." He shook his head. "Somebody messed up big time."

"It's kind of like those tv shows. You know, where they pick the name of the city but never tell you where it is. The fans all pick different places."

"Yeah," Jim said thoughtfully. He looked up at Blair. "You don't think..."

There was a long silence, then both men exclaimed, "Nah."


End file.
